Heartless
by Lilya Luz
Summary: Who is Caroline Fair, and what is her role in the Doctor's life? Is there a cold blooded murderer behind that pretty face, or a merciful angel? "Caroline is Caroline." He says nothing more of it.
1. Natural Born Killer

Heartless

* * *

**A/N: Hello, if you are reading this it means you have decided to try my story, and I thank you. I just thought some basic background might come in handy, to help you better understand it. **

**Ready? Okay.**

**Before the War there were rumors regarding a top secret experiment. Gallifreyan scientists worked to create a sort of, **_**warrior**_**, some might say. A natural born killer, which could wipe out any alien race if the orders were given. This warrior had infinite knowledge, could change their appearance, and most importantly; could be controlled. They came pretty close, but not quite. As opposed to this perfect soldier, they got Caroline Faire. She had an infinite **_**learning**_** capacity, she could change her **_**hair color**_**, but worst of all; she was just **_**too human**_** to be controlled. **

**Marked as just another failed experiment, they kept her imprisoned, far away from everybody else. They meant to destroy her. Then, came the Time War.**

**Somehow, the Doctor found her. **

**And she knew his name.**

**Before each flashback, I'm going to give you 4 things. **

**1. Name**

**2. Appearance**

**3. When**

**4. Where**

**Enjoy!**

**- Lily**

* * *

Chapter 1: Natural Born Killer

* * *

Caroline Faire

Red Robes, Blonde Hair

Towards the end of the Time War

Gallifrey

* * *

He asked her how she knew his name, and why. 'Dunno.' She told him 'Just do.'

'But that's _impossible!_' He proclaimed. Perhaps he should kill her, right here and now.

He asked her what her name was.

'Caroline.'

'How old are you, Caroline?'

'Three.'

His entire family is dead, everyone in Gallifrey was being devoured by flames, and it was entirely his fault. So after all of that, why should he grant _her_ mercy? She knows his name, his real name, and she doesn't even know how. That could be dangerous.

He grabs a hold of her hand. 'Come with me.'

He takes her to his TARDIS. Not even she knows what this little girl is, but he has an idea. She's not human, she's not Time Lord. She doesn't have two hearts, she doesn't even have one.

Her eyes are like nothing he's ever seen, like almost blue, like almost gold, like almost stars. Indescribable.

He'd heard the rumors.

'And I suppose,' he tells his dear TARDIS 'the rumors must be true.'

*.~

She looks at the Doctor for the very first time in, well, a _very_ long time! And she can tell by the way he looks at her, he remembers her too. But what, you may ask, is the first thing she does? Well, she walks right up to him and slaps him right across that stupid face of his.

"What _the hell_ is wrong with you?" she shouts at him. "Your own timeline, are you suicidal? You've created the ultimate paradox you _bloody idiot_!"

Oh yeah, and they were all currently stuck inside the Doctor's timeline. You get the picture.

It takes the Doctor a moment to get over his initial shock, but the slap somewhat helped with that.

"Caroline?"

Clara was standing right next to the Doctor; she noticed the confused and somewhat terrified look on his face. "Doctor, what's going on? Who is she, who is Caroline? I've seen all your companions."

Then Caroline suddenly realizes. "You've never told anyone, have you?" She asks looking over from Clara to the Doctor.

"No," he admits. "Have you?"

"No."

A silence.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

She thinks about what she's going to say next, for a moment. Her eyes slowly skim through her new surroundings, until her gaze falls on Clara. "I'm dying." She says at last.

Clara looks bewildered "What doyamean _dying_?"

Caroline faces the Doctor. "I _mean_ dying. As in this-stupid-little-stunt-of-yours-created-a-parado x-that-is-slowly-burning-me-alive _dying_."

The Doctor looks at Caroline, sees the color in her eyes fading. As if the almost stars were going out, and he understood. "You came to get me out, then." He states. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

*.~

He doesn't know how he does it. There was a slap, a bright light, and the smell of lavender, besides that it's all kind of a blur. And they're all suddenly back in his TARDIS safe and sound. Vastra, Jenny, and Strax have questions, and he doesn't have any answers. The Doctor takes them home, all of them except Clara and Caroline. He can't think straight, it's all very confusing.

He lets Caroline fly the TARDIS. Clara notices how the ship takes a liking to Caroline immediately.

"She likes you."

Caroline smiles. "We've met."

*.~

Clara asks the Doctor if he's ever going to tell her. "Tell you what?" He asks innocently.

"Who Caroline is?"

"Caroline is Caroline."

He says nothing more of it.

Clara begins to hear voices at night.

*.~

Caroline Faire

Blue Jeans, White T-Shirt

N/A

TARDIS Medical Wing

* * *

She's only a child. He realizes that.

Never mind she was designed to be the perfect genocide machine.

She's has a brilliant Time Lord mind, despite her being only three. It wasn't uncommon for Gallifreyan children to be more advanced, but at age three Caroline already knew how to fly the TARDIS better than he could. He takes blood samples, and x-rays, and gives her normal earth clothes and toys.

For a natural born killer, she sure isn't very dangerous.

He wonders if he'll regret not killing her someday.

Caroline shows the Doctor the 'neat trick' she can do with her hair.

She goes from blonde to ginger, and frankly he's a tiny bit jealous.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I realize it's a bit confusing. It's not perfect but I'm working on it. **

**Review it if you liked, and if you didn't review anyway. Tell me what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Lily**


	2. The Law of the Jungle

Heartless

* * *

Chapter 2: The Law of the Jungle

* * *

Caroline Faire

Combat Uniform, Blonde Hair

The 49th Century

UNIT Headquarters

* * *

So the Doctor obviously couldn't keep her. He did the only thing he _could_ do, which was hand her over to UNIT. They could definitely benefit from little Caroline and her superpowers, the Doctor only had one condition. _Do Not Harm Her_. And that was it. Two weeks in she was already training to become a Time Agent. Caroline only saw one flaw with that plan, well, two really.

One; Time Agents are meant to be human. She was not human.

Two; Time Agents kill. Despite murder being her initial purpose, she was no killer.

She had her own instructor. His name was Eli.

Caroline hated Eli for a long time; she didn't understand why she needed to learn to kill.

One day he told Caroline 'I don't like it either, but you have to learn how to fight. Survival of the fittest Caroline, it's the law of the jungle.'

She never forgot that.

Eli died when Caroline was six.

* * *

Clara loved Angie and Artie, so when they asked her to take them to an amusement park one Saturday, how could she refuse? Well, very easily, but they went anyway. The Doctor and Caroline had the TARDIS all to themselves.

'I'll be in the library.' He says. AKA code for: I don't want to see you, please don't disturb me.

She didn't mind.

A few minutes later there was a knock, and Caroline answered. Upon opening the front doors, she saw a hooded figure. "What do want?" asked Caroline slightly annoyed.

"You know what we want."

She sighed "Not now."

"We had an agre-"

"Yes, I know we had an agreement! Just _not now_ okay? Soon." She slammed the TARDIS doors and went to stand by the console again, stroking the TARDIS reassuringly. "Don't worry about them old girl."

The TARDIS hummed uneasily.

*.~

The Doctor and Clara went on their weekly adventure while Caroline stayed in her room fixing up her vortex manipulator. How she got a vortex manipulator, the Doctor didn't want to know. And like always, they got themselves into some trouble.

They were being chased… with guns.

"I thought you said Ysolt 5 was a _friendly_ planet!" Clara shouted as they ran down an alley.

"I take it back!"

They hit a sudden dead end.

Clara sighed "Tell me you have a plan."

"As a matter of fact I do!" The Doctor says as he reaches for his sonic screwdriver. He'd just installed a new feature, allowing him to summon the TARDIS wherever he was. He pointed it at the sky as the natives of Ysolt 5 surrounded them and hoped the TARDIS would get to them in time.

Three seconds later, the familiar sound of the TARDIS's engines echoes off the walls of the narrow alley.

They heard a fire, two, three… and the Natives dropped one by one around them. The Doctor could see Caroline pointing a gun in the direction of the last remaining Ysoltian, and she fired.

The first thing he said: "You have a gun."

"I guess I do." She responded.

*.~

Caroline fixed her vortex manipulator, and left two days later.

But that wasn't the end. Far from it.

* * *

**A/N: If you're still confused, the next chapter should clear things up a little better.**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**- Lily**


End file.
